


Out There Somewhere

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Other, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Finding one clue after another, Katsum searches for the truth of what happened to her people the day the Garleans attacked her kingdom.





	Out There Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #14 for the FFXIV Write 2019

The howl of the wind and the beat of Raihogg’s wings slicing through it were the only things that Katsum could hear as they flew high above the clouds. Above them, the sky crackled with electricity, the dragon’s power calling forth the thunder and lightning to provide cover for them once they descended to the world below. The red dragon hissed as a strike of lighting surged past them, yet Katsum did not even wince. As he glanced back to look at her, he saw she had her eyes trained forward, the icy blue light of them reflecting the sparks in the clouds around them.

“_Art thou certain that this was was a smart idea, Katsum? We are flying behind enemy lines after all._” The dragon’s voice traveled through her mind rather than through the air, ensuring that she would hear him over the wind.

The Miqo’te woman tightened her fist on the cloth that she held, and nodded.

“I must know, Raihogg,” She shouted as she leaned down closer to him so that he could hear, “And the only way to know is to search for the signs.”

The dragon sighed, “_Very well. I am with thee until the end. As always._”

“Thank you, my friend.”

“_And am I to assume we shall not speak of this in front of Ser Aymeric?_”

“Yes…he will worry to much if he knew…”

“_Very well. Thou should tell him at some point, however. _”

She only sighed in response.

The thunder around them sputtered as Raihogg gathered it close, the strikes of light burning brightly around them as they prepared to dive. The dragon slowed and lifted himself higher a bit before looking down and making his descent, the thunder and lightning following closely behind. They drove through the clouds and then broke through them, looking down on the darkened world of a refugee camp below. Below the clouds, the rain fell generously, soaking both the Warrior of Light and her dragon companion. As they plummeted towards the ground, Katsum’s eyes scoured the ground for any signs of the sigil, of the white banner with the red symbol she knew so well. When she saw none, she narrowed her eyes, noticing she saw no lights or fires lit either. It was dark with no signs of life at all.

“Do you see anything, Raihogg? I can’t see anyone.”

The dragon took a moment to look, his glowing eyes flitting about as he did, and a very confused tone filled his voice, “_I see…no one at all._”

He angled his wings to pull up, the lightning behind him breaking off behind him and striking the ground below. Katsum held her ears as the sound was deafening, looking back as his turned them back to fly over the seemingly abandoned camp. Drawing nearer, she saw it was true. There were no people, no campfires or any sign of a living being. Yet thankfully, no sign of any death either as there were no bodies either.

“Can we land for a moment? I would search around for anything that could be of use in our search,” He nodded and flew down to the earth and landed softly. He lowered his head to allow her to slide off, looking around them with wary eyes.

“_It looks as if no one hath been here for quite a while,_” He mused, smelling the air as Katsum looked around the tents.

She agreed with him as she looked through the tents. It had been at least a few weeks since anyone had been here, so whoever she’d hoped to find here had been long gone. She stepped up to the bigger tent with Raihogg following close behind. A fluttering paper caught her eye and she reached out and caught it before it could blow past her, looking down at it and reading:

_To anyone who reads this,_

_The dragon’s lady lives on and we of her fallen kingdom must rise to be ready to join forces with her when she arrives to free us all. Remember your loved ones that fell that day, remember the sacrifices we have made and rise._

_For the Queen rides onward, and we must rise to be ready to help her claim our home once more._

Katsum’s hands shook, making Raihogg look down at her curiously. A tear rolled down her cheek as she read over the paper again, loosening her fingers on the white cloth to hold up the sigil of the dragon, the shield, and the crown, the symbol of the Draic kingdom that she had found at the last camp they’d found that led them here. They were alive after all…her people weren’t gone. They lived and they searched for her, had _seen_ her somehow riding Raihogg into battle. And they _rallying_ under her name…

“ ‘_The Queen rides onward_’…they live, Raihogg…and that means...we can find them…”


End file.
